The FAC Chibis and England
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: When England gets mad at France for being a pervert, he takes drastic actions, but then Canada and America enter his room too! But the nation had his heart set on the task at hand. Making up a spell, an unknown reaction occurs that makes England regret everything. How will he deal with three children in his room? What will everyone else think?
1. It Started Out Like This

**I own nothing! This is my first Hetalia fic, so sorry if things are incorrect or the characters are OOC.**

America and Canada were sitting on one side of a door.

Why, you ask?

They were listening in.

To what?

France and England.

"YOU PERVERTED FROG!"

That was all that could be heard.

"Do you want to go in?" Canada softly asked. "I think we should go in, but it's all right if you don't agree."

"No, we should go in," America stated confidently. "Heroes do not back down from a fight,"

He stood up; Canada followed his lead.

"Aren't you going to knock?" Canada inquired.

"That's not necessary." the other twin shrugged as he just went into the room.

What they saw was...surprising.

It was France in England's room. On his bed.

"You are such a pervert!" England sounded so frustrated.

"America! Canada!" France cheered. "Come join!"

That made England mad. Mad. Mad mad mad. The nation was just that incredibly mad.

The solution, you ask?

Let's go get the spell book and do something horrific to France! That was a fantastic idea; England would do that right now.

The blond nation with huge eyebrows made his way over to a bookshelf. On that shelf lay many different types of books. Some of them were books that I'm not going to mention, scone cookbooks, spell books, how to take care of a small child books...England swallowed his embarrassment for that one. It was left over from when America was a colony.

Silently composing himself, he took out an old looking spell book. It was about three inches thick, leather bound, and covered with dust.

When England opened it, dust poofed up all over his face.

"Angleterre!" France laughed. "What's that?"

The blond nation got an evil glint in his eyes. He only had to find the right spell...or he could make up one. That'd be fun. If he made up one, the results would be unknown; the cure probably non-existent.

Yes, he would make up a spell. But he'd have to use actual words that go into a spell; that was self explanatory. He couldn't just say unicorns; that wouldn't make any sense.

Let's see, maybe one word from every spell? England almost slapped himself. There was no way France would stay after he heard England chanting something for that long.

Maybe the first few pages?

Why not?

So that's what the blond nation did.

"And then Angleterre just burned her! Do you know how much that hurt? He burned the love of my life!" France was going on about something, but England didn't care what.

"We're not supposed to fall in love with humans, Papa," Canada brought up.

That was when England started to chant the first word on the first page, the seventh word on the second page, and the second word on the third page.

Light surrounded England as he chanted, and eventually it became so bright with magic that England was only protected from it because he was holding the book.

It was wild, unknown...and France, America, and Canada were in the room. They were not holding onto the book. They were effected.

It took approximately one minute for the light to die down, and when it finally did, England realized what he had just done.

It was something he would regret doing for a long time...

For he didn't want to deal with this, whatever it was. He didn't want to do it.

His family was still in the room. The FACE family.

...But three-fourths of that family were no where to be seen.

Their clothes were still there, and at first England felt sorry for whoever was there where they appeared.

But they hadn't gone anywhere.

At first, England only noticed a squirm. It came from France's pile of garments.

Then, he realized what he might have done; the nation headed for the closest set of garments: Canada's. Lifting up the fabric, the surprise came.

They hadn't gone anywhere; England proceeded to check each pile of clothes.

The FACE family was still in the room, but three fourths of that family were different.

It was true. Canada, America, and France had changed into children.

**Can you guys please tell me if I'm doing something wrong? Sorry, I'm just really nervous. This is my first Hetalia fanfiction. Review!**


	2. Poland

**I own nothing!**

Three hours had passed since England discovered that he had turned France, America, and Canada into children.

Three.

Long.

Hours.

They were still peacefully asleep, that much relieved the nation, but he had to find a cure before the other nations figured this out. America, Canada, and France would be vunerable and open to an attack.

Looking through his spell books, he began to realize that there may be no known cure. He had made up his own spell, but what did he say again? The first on the first page, the seventh on the second page, and the second on the third page? Something like that.

That piece of information was vital; if he didn't know what he said, it would be impossible to turn them back. He did know what he said, but he was now lost. Maybe he could call up Norway?

No, he couldn't have anyone else in on this; if he knew the other nations, which he did, the news would spread like wild fire. He didn't even notice his fire alarm go off because he was reading.

That was when America, Canada, and France started to wake up. Quickly realizing that he was in a hotel for a world meeting that is coming up soon, England's world fell apart. The other nations would probably be pounding on his door soon; he reached for the fire alarm.

Standing on the very top of his toes, he just managed to pull out the battery on the alarm; now it was time to figure out what made the fire alarm go off.

He passed the rest of his family, but still, he didn't notice that they were awake.

France had tears streaming down his face from the alarm, and Canada was on the verge too. America was just looking intently at England, probably wondering what he was doing.

Also, for some odd reason the hotel they were staying at had a kitchen in the room; it must actually be an apartment. The source of the alarm was wide and clear to England now.

He had burned his scones! Nooooooooo!

Let's just say that the nation with the huge eyebrows said some words that I'd rather not repeat, but he took out the scones and scowled at their blackened texture.

That was also when someone came banging on the door.

"You were, like, so incredibly close to, like, burning this place, like, down! Do you know how, like, totally terrified I was?" that was the sound that England heart through the door.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap," England marched into the room, looked at the now younger nations and sighed. "I'm going to need you all to be really quiet."

"Angleterre! Angleterre!" France was sobbing.

"Do you have, like, France in there? Like, let me in too!" the mysterious nation outside complained.

"He was a figment of your imagination," England covered France's mouth before he could say anything again.

"England," America spoke up. "Why do we have to be quiet?"

The nation's heart melted. "There is something that has to be resolved between me and another nation."

"Is it France?" he was almost eager to hear the answer.

Let's just say that France kind of looked offended at that.

"No," England picked up France and Canada. He knew America would follow. "I just need you three to hide in here and not make a sound."

Where did he put them?

The small bathroom.

"Why?" France complained.

"I could stay really quiet, but it's okay if you don't want me to." Canada looked up at England.

"Good, stay quiet. America, stay quiet. If France here makes any noise, you can cover his mouth." England instructed.

"But you once told me that you did that once and he licked you!" America looked up at the older nation with big doe eyes. "That's disgusting."

"Then, gag him with something." the eldest nation winced.

"Okay," the former colony smiled.

England quietly closed the bathroom door and let out a sigh of relief.

"England? Are you, like, still in there?"

"Yes!" the nation hurried to the door.

It was Poland.

"What do you want, Poland?" England sighed again.

"I'm actually, like, looking for, like, America. He is totally needed for, like, something Prussia and I were, like, totally planning," Poland mentioned.

"He's not here." the nation with the huge eyebrows lied.

"Can I at least, like, use your bathroom?" the other nation pleaded.

"No."

"Come on! You are totally being weird right now. Just let me, like, do my business, and, like, go!" Poland pleaded.

"No."

"Then, like, I'm just going to, like, totally use it anyway." the nation pushed past England.

"Stop it!" England turned around to intercept him, but it was too late.

"Why are, like, France, America, and Canada small, and, like in your bathroom? And what is, like, France doing to America?" Poland looked horrified at what he saw France doing. "And you, like, totally lied to me. America is, like, right here!"

**Review!**


	3. Which Nations Should Be Notified?

**I own nothing! Also, I've started to answer reviews. Here we go:**

**toolazytologin: Hmmmm, incorrect grammar. I'll work on that. :) Also, YOU WATCH DOCTOR WHO? I obsess over it.**

**GallifreyanUsagi: Hi my beloved sister! Francey was doing something I won't voice now.**

"What is that bloody frog doing?" England frowned as he marched beside Poland. Then he saw it. "YOU BLOODY FROG! GET THE HELL OFF OF AMERICA!" Yes, England has cursed.

France was on top of America, doing things I shouldn't mention. Canada was just sitting there, not being noticed right now. Well, America and England notice him, but America was, ur, being harassed maybe? Let's just go with that.

"Why do I have to, Angleterre?" France pouted, he liked topping people when they least expect it! especially Angleterre and Amerique.

England's _prominent _eyebrows arched in frustration. "If you don't get off of America right now..."

"Iggy..." America was surprised, to say the least. He didn't expect France to randomly force him to the ground and get on him! And then he started...ugh...doing unspeakable things.

"I, like, totally think that, like, we'll have to, like, totally lift France, like, off of America!" Poland frowned. "Do you, like, know how annoying that would be? He might break my nails..." he trailed off.

England huffed. "I'm not touching the frog."

"IGGY!" America had his extremely sad eyes on right now, looking up at England with the expression the once great empire could never say no to. "Please? He was doing some pretty weird things to me...I don't exactly know what it was, but it was still disgusting..." he pouted.

England's heart broke. "I'll get him off of you!" he was still rather uncomfortable with the whole touching France, but he had a plan.

What was it?

England kicked him. Hard. Man, he would need to boil his shoes later, or he could get a new pair...

"Iggy!" America leapt up at England. "Don't let me near him again." he looked up at England with the same eyes he had on before. "Please don't..."

"Don't worry, I won't," 'Iggy' started to hug the life out of him.

"What about Mattie?" the colony-sized nation asked.

"Who, like, is that?" Poland flipped his hair.

"Matthew," America sighed, gripping England.

"Who?"

"My brother, twin brother," the blond glared at Poland.

"You have a twin?" Poland blinked.

"ME!" Canada couldn't handle it anymore. He waved his arms about. He did anything to be noticed.

"Who, like, are you? the girlish man questioned.

"Mattie!" America struggled out of England's grasp.

"That's Mattie...I didn't notice him before. He's your twin? Which nation is he?" Poland started asking questions.

"Yes, he's my twin. He's Canada, but I don't understand what you mean by nation." America gasped. "Mattie! Did you gain your independence without me?" now, grown up America would have added a 'the hero' to the end of that phrase, but it seemed that he had not reached that phase yet.

"Canada? Isn't he, like, right above you then?" the nation really wasn't sure.

"Almost, there's a little bit of land in between us I believe..." America wasn't sure either.

England glared the shut-up-now stare.

"Anyway," Poland turned to France, who was now groaning and brushing himself off. "Now, you should, like, not have sex with someone who has, like, not reached puberty yet!" the nation was frustrated.

France had an innocent look in his eyes. "I was just playing..."

Poland was minorly freaked out by that. Minorly? No, that wrong. MAJORLY. He turned to England. "Shouldn't we, like, totally tell, like, the other nations about, like, this?" he asked.

"No!" the nation with the prominent eyebrows glared at the other nation. "Just imagine what Russia would try to do..."

"Yeah, that is, like, totally right!" Poland gasped. "He'd, like, try to make them, like, one with him!"

"Yes," England sighed with relief. He got it!

"But couldn't we, like, tell some of the more, like, trustworthy personifications?" Poland scratched his head, confused.

"Like who?" the posh nation frowned.

"Prussia," Poland started listing.

"NO!" England shuddered. "He'd lock them in the closet or try to take over their land or something."

"Finland?"

"...Maybe, start making a list." England picked up both America and Canada. If they had to be carried, there was no way he was getting France.

Poland obediantly got out a list and wrote Finland down. "Japan?"

"I think they're on good terms, add him." the Englishman decided.

"Germany?"

"I guess so,"

"Italy?"

"As long as you don't let him have pasta..."

"Mexico?"

America screeched. "No!"

"What's, like, wrong with him?" Poland looked affronted.

"He doesn't exactly like Mexico," England frowned. "Don't add him."

"Austria?"

"As long as you don't let him near sheet music or a piano."

"Hungary?"

"...No frying pans..." England shuddered. "As long as she has no frying pans..."

"Spain?"

"...I guess so," the Englishman seemed to be reluctant.

"Romano?"

"No, I don't think we should bring him in. He would have a bad influence."

"How could they, like, turn out any different than, like, before? They are, like, the same person." Poland argued.

"As long as you keep a ready stock of tomatoes and Spain on the opposite side of the room."

"Sweden?"

"No...he's to unemotional for my liking...even Russia has more emotions..." England shuddered. "Just no."

"Norway?"

"...No..."

Poland rolled his eyes. "Anyone else?"

"Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia?"

"Yes!" Poland squealed, writing down there names.

"I can't think of anyone else," England sighed.

"Denmark?"

"...Fine..."

"China?"

"All right, I think he's on good terms with everyone..." England nodded.

"ME!" France leapt in the middle of it all, touching England in a bad place while doing it.

"YOU BLOODY-" England turned around.

Poland interrupted. "Greece?"

"Yes!" the Englishman looked relieved. "He might encourage sleeping."

"Turkey?"

"...I'm kind of afraid he'll try to start a new empire, so no."

"Anyone else?" Poland couldn't think of anyone else England would approve of.

"I think that's plenty for now." England decided, looking through the list.

This is what it said.

_Finland_

_Japan_

_Germany_

_Italy_

_Austria_

_Hungary_

_Spain_

_Romano_

_Lithuania :)_

_Latvia :)_

_Estonia :)_

_Denmark_

_China_

_Greece_

England and Poland looked at each other.

"I think I should start calling them over," England hoped nothing would explode in the mean time.

**Review! Tell me how you like it!**


	4. A Whole Lot of Running

**I own nothing!**

Several hours later...

"THIS IS TOTALLY, LIKE, BORING!" Poland complained in England's ear.

His caterpillars-eyebrows furrowed, "They should be here any time now, so be patient!"

"VE~! Germany! Do you think they have pasta?"

The axis walked through the doors.

"ATTACK!" America rushed forward, head-butting Japan's leg, which made him loose his balance and fall over...right into Italy and Germany.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized frantically then, started bowing in sorrow up and down, "Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai!"

"Japan," Germany's gruff voice called out, Italy didn't notice anything, to entranced in making his delicious angel-haired, alfredo-flavored, beautiful creation of the angel's themselves!

Japan was stuck in a bowing position at one realization...

...there was a cat on the back of his neck.

Gently picking it up, Japan turned around to see Greece passed out on the chair.

"THIS IS, LIKE, A PARTY!"

"Not now..." England groaned.

"IT'S STILL, LIKE, TOTALLY A PARTY, RIGHT?"

"Right in my ear!" Germany cursed.

France laughed, "I wouldn't mind a party...but it must have some ladies,"

"Woah," everyone's attention went to the three nations.

"I head-butted you," America grumbled.

"I thought I tripped!" Japan gasped.

Canada walked over, "You get used to it,"

"Who're you?"

"Canada, you're brother,"

"Oh, we're cool, dude,"

England sighed, "Speak English, you bloody wanker!"

France did that weird laugh again, "Angleterre, I still don't know why you invented that language! You could still be speaking the language of the love! French!"

America gasped, "You spoke French?"

"Not now, America," England pinched the space between his eyebrows.

Germany and Japan glanced over at Italy, who was making pasta, not sure of what to do.

"But-but-but," America pouted, "You hate each other,"

"That's why I made a language," England sighed.

Canada raised his hand, "I have no restrictions about both!"

"LIKE, WHO IS THAT?" Poland gasped.

"Canada,"

"Oh, like, sorry, Canadia,"

"RUN!" a voice called.

Latvia burst into the room, then ushered Estonia and Lithuania in.

"LITHUANIA!" Poland flew gracefully across the room to Lithuania, grabbed his hand, and pulled him in the other room talking about cross-dressing...

...it was a one sided conversation.

"Konnichiwa!" Japan bowed in politeness.

Estonia and Latvia waved, but kept there weight on the door.

"Who's behind there?" America asked.

Latvia gasped and almost fell, being held up by Estonia.

"You're, you're, you're, a KID!" Latvia gasped.

"There has to be a logical..."

"Shut up, Estonia!" Latvia sighed, "How'd this happen,"

"IT WAS IGGY!" America tattled.

"It was only intended for France..." At least Canada tried.

"IT WAS IGGY!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" a German accented voice rang throughout the room.

"Ve~," Italy looked up from the boiling water, "Even I could've guessed that!"

"Zzzzzz..."

"So..." Japan looked around the room nervously, "Who else is coming?"

"Some others," America answered.

"That's not specific..."

"Who're you?"

"I'm Canada..."

"Ai!" China burst through Estonia and Latvia and helped hold the door.

"China-san," Japan greeted.

"Russia," the feminine man breathed, "Russia's outside."

"The commie bastard then has it coming," America started running off to be 'The Hero', when England picked him up and threw him back on the couch.

"You struggled against him in your usual self, America," England sighed, "Did you really think that now would be better?"

"He'd probably have snatched you!" Latvia, that helped, it really did, A LOT.

America's eyes filled with unshed tears and he began to sniffle, "I-I didn't mean to! I j-just wan-wanted to h-help!"

"Oh, come on, America," England did the formal kid apoligizing thing.

Japan's camera made it's way to the correct point, and snapped a picture.

"That's so cute, aru!" China squealed.

"OMG!" Poland gushed.

"When'd we get back in here?" Lithuania wondered.

"You going to let me in, da?"

Everyone jumped and looked out the window, Russia was in the window, smiling his creepy smile.

AND THEY WERE ON THE THIRD FLOOR.

"Ah!" Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia fled to another room.

"LIET!" Poland called back, "That was so, like, cowardly,"

"Zzzzz..."

"PASTA!"

"AH!"

"ARU!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

"Zzzzzzzzz..."

"Except for you," Germany addressed him like he could hear him, "You, um...can sleep,"

"So, how are we going to deal about this," England sat down and waited for the rest of the countries...

**A.N. Chapter is over.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVV**

** VVVVVV**

** VVVVV**

** VVVV**

** VVV**

** VV **

** V**

**Review!**


End file.
